<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Towards Avalon by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511953">Towards Avalon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Bisexual Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Bisexual Gwen (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Episode: s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gay Merlin (Merlin), Gay Rights, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Lives (Merlin), In which I rewrite the Battle of Camlann because fuck the BBC, Lesbian Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), after what bradley and eoin have said on instagram i just had to write this, i want season 6 so fucking badly, ive been in this fandom for 9 fucking years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Merlin to face his destiny. It's time for him to save Camelot from Morgana's evil hands.<br/>To save Arthur.</p><p>The Battle of Camlann is getting closer and closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Troubled King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was distracted. Camelot would be fighting Morgana's army in a month, putting the kingdom and, most importantly, Arthur's life at risk. Merlin had considered recruiting people from Ealdor and the druids to join the battle on Camelot's behalf. Morgana was smart and cunning - she'd spent time expanding her own army and now it rivalled Camelot's. Of course, Arthur would never allow the druids to fight beside him. Still, Merlin remained hopeful that one day Arthur would change his perspective on magic.</p><p>Without a moment's thought, Arthur had appeared in the doorway. His eyebrows were furrowed as he wondered what Merlin was doing.</p><p>"You haven't been yourself lately," Arthur said. The very sudden sound made Merlin stop in his tracks.</p><p>"The current state of affairs is unsettling."</p><p>"Well," said Arthur. "You have nothing to worry about. We have the most loyal knights who are incredibly skilled at combat."</p><p>Merlin let out a sigh of relief at that, although Arthur didn't sound entirely sure.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, tension rose throughout Camelot. The gut-wrenching anticipation of war crept into the very soul of the kingdom. Merlin met Arthur in the courtyard, as he did every day. They walked around the castle grounds, making sure to remember their home in detail before the uncertain future came closer.</p><p>"Do you remember, just over here, when we spoke for the very first time?" Arthur asked.</p><p>"Of course," replied Merlin. "I could never forget the creative insults that I humiliated you with."</p><p>"Yes, but they did end up putting you in the stocks. My father wasn't very impressed." The memory of his father pained him. If only Arthur could seek his advice one last time. Lord knows he was in dire need of it. It would be easy for Arthur to slay a generic threat or enemy of Camelot. Except this was Morgana — his beloved and loyal friend who he had grown up with. His own sister.</p><p>"Arthur?" Merlin interrupted, startling him.</p><p>"Oh, yeah..." Arthur said, his voice trailing off.</p><p>"Arthur," Merlin repeated. "Are you alright? You look a bit spaced out."</p><p>"I'm fine, honestly. I just want to remember Camelot like this... before the inevitable happens." Merlin nodded, understanding that Arthur was probably nervous but keeping quiet as to not disturb the kingdom; one of the many burdens of being a king.</p><p>"Camelot has overcome droughts, famine, evil sorcerers, and war. This is no different than the obstacles we've fought before. It's just like you said."</p><p>Arthur hoped Merlin was right.</p><p>Both of them headed back towards the castle for a council meeting. In the Great Hall, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and the knights sat at the round table.</p><p>"Now," Arthur started. "We're here today to discuss our plans against Morgana. As you know, the final battle is upon us."</p><p>Everyone around the table nodded, exchanging nervous glances with one another. Everyone except Gwen. She hung her head down in melancholy with tears forming in her eyes. Her hands were calloused with hard, tedious work and her pale blue dress was covered in grime and soot.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me." She said meekly, meandering her way out of the hall.</p><p>"Merlin, could you see if she's okay?" Asked a concerned Arthur.</p><p>"Of course," replied Merlin, running after her.</p><p>He opened the heavy oak door and saw Gwen curled up against the cold stone wall. Merlin sat next to her and tapped her shoulder.<br/>
"Gwen, it's only me."</p><p>She sniffed. "Go away."</p><p>Merlin thought of what to say. "What's wrong? You can talk to me."</p><p>Gwen sat up and looked at him. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her curly hair was unruly.</p><p>"I detest the thought of fighting her, Merlin" She sighed. "Morgana was my best friend. She defied Uther for my sake, a servant's sake, and saved my life. I can't ignore our years of friendship."</p><p>Merlin scratched his head. Gwen had every right to feel this way, but Morgana wasn't the same as before. She had changed. For the worst.</p><p>"I'm sure Arthur understands. There's always hope that he'll reconcile with her, though I have my doubts. Go home and get some rest, Gwen. I'll cover for you."</p><p>She smiled. "Thanks, Merlin."</p><p>He stood up and extended a hand for her. Gwen went down the corridor as Merlin entered the hall and the meeting resumed.</p><p>"Where's Gwen?" Asked Arthur.</p><p>"She said she felt ill, my Lord, and went home."</p><p>Arthur didn't question him further. He understood what Gwen was going through because he could relate.</p><p>"Right, where were we? Ah yes, if Morgana's army arrives from here, we should be able to perform an indirect approach and attack in the rear. This should at least slow her and her defences down."</p><p>The knights nodded in unison. This was going to be a brutal fight and they all knew it.</p><p>Gwaine piped up. "Sire, how can we defeat Morgana? She's a sorceress."</p><p>"Well done, captain obvious," Arthur replied in annoyance. Gwaine averted his eyes to the floor. He'd never seen the king so sharp-tongued and stressed before.</p><p>"My apologies, Sire."</p><p> </p><p>Dusk swiftly arrived and Arthur was sat at his desk. The room was lit with candles that flickered. He sat scribbling away with anxiety. There was a knock on the door. He froze.</p><p>"Arthur, is everything okay?"</p><p>It was Merlin.</p><p>"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"</p><p>Merlin looked at Arthur. His eyes were empty and the dark circles under them were harsh. "How long have you been writing for? Go to bed, Arthur."</p><p>He shrugged. "No, I've got a kingdom to protect."</p><p>Merlin moved the papers from the desk. "Listen to me. Everything's going to be fine. This has clearly taken a toll on you, so please get some rest."</p><p>"My people are counting on me. I can't let them down!" Cried Arthur, his voice breaking.</p><p>"Arthur, you're the best king Camelot has ever known. It's your destiny." Merlin put a friendly arm around his shoulder which Arthur didn't seem to oppose.</p><p><em>Wow</em>, thought Merlin. <em>This must </em>really<em> be taking a toll on him</em>.</p><p>"We haven't got nearly as many men as Morgana. Let's be realistic, Merlin."</p><p>Arthur tapped his quill against the desk - nervous habit - and caught Merlin's eye. They were full of false confidence.<em> How reassuring</em>, Arthur thought to himself.</p><p>"I'm not going to let that happen, I can promise you that much," Merlin replied.</p><p>The king slammed an angry fist on the desk, his face red. "How on earth can you promise such a thing? You're nothing but a servant!"</p><p>"I've always had your back," said Merlin, sounding wounded. "Why should that change now?"</p><p>Arthur hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Merlin. It's just that... I've worked hard to gain my people's trust and loyalty. All I have ever wanted was to be a just and respected king who puts his subjects first - to make my father proud."</p><p>"I understand," Merlin said. "That's all I've ever wanted for you, too, because I'm your friend. I always knew you'd make a great king."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while! I had to take some time off of writing due to personal reasons. I'll try to update as often as a can - probably once a week or fortnight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who Is Emrys?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin could feel the blood pulsing around his body. He could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat in his ears. A large sack was tied over Merlin's head as he was carried on the back of a horse led by a red-faced brute. It felt as if all of his senses had disappeared.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?" Merlin demanded, his voice muffled by the sack.</p><p>"You'll find out when we get there." An angry and tired voice replied.</p><p>The journey felt like centuries and Merlin's energy had become dangerously scarce. He was scared to sleep. <em>I have to stay alert at all times, </em>he thought as his eyes betrayed him, slowly closing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arthur bolted upright from his bed and peered out of the window. Judging by the light outside, he deduced that it was the afternoon. Why didn't Merlin wake him up? It was ridiculously late - he had duties take care of and a kingdom to run!</p><p>"Merlin!" He shouted from his bed, waiting to hear a response from his servant. A minute passed and nobody answered. "Where is that simple-minded fool?"</p><p>Arthur was struggling to get dressed when a knock on the door startled him.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Gaius waddled into the king's chambers with a worried look on his face. "Sire, have you seen Merlin?"</p><p>"No," replied Arthur. "I was about to go and ask you the same thing but I wouldn't worry too much. He's probably in the local tavern or gathering herbs. If you do see him, let him know that I've got some armor that needs polishing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The iron bars of his cell encased him. It was freezing. Merlin was <em>not </em>in the tavern and, for the first time, he wished he was. He woke up to find that his wrists were bound together and his blue tunic was covered in thick layers of grime. How long had Merlin been there for?</p><p>The face of Morgana sneered at him through the bars. "Do you know why you're here?"</p><p>"Can't say I do," he retorted.</p><p>Morgana frowned. "I am beginning to suspect you, Merlin. Why are you always so keen to die for Arthur? You're just a servant."</p><p>"He's a good man. I'd be happy to die for him and Camelot."</p><p>"That's not all," Morgana continued. "There's something... odd about you."</p><p>"I don't understand. As you said, I'm just a servant."</p><p>The cell door opened and she walked in to kneel beside him, unsheathing an ornate dagger. "Tell me, or I shall have the enjoyment of killing you myself." She grabbed Merlin by his arms and held the dagger to his throat just deep enough to provoke fear into him.</p><p>The dungeon was dripping with water from the translucent icicles descending from the ceiling. Merlin's lips were blue. He didn't have the energy to physically fight her and Arthur wasn't here to aid him. He'd have to use magic if he wanted to get out of this place alive.</p><p>Realizing he was out of options, Merlin whispered an incantation in desperation, and Morgana was knocked back into the wall. She stayed still, lying on the ground for a few moments. Beads of sweat started to form on Merlin's forehead. What the fuck had he done?</p><p>"I knew it!" Morgana exclaimed triumphantly whilst rubbing her sore arm. "Looks like we have more in common than I thought... <em>Emrys</em>."</p><p>"We have nothing in common. I use my magic for good, as should you! Instead, you use them to carry grief and destruction wherever you go."</p><p>"I'm not to blame, Merlin. Things would've been so different for me if I'd been less alone." Merlin caught a sparkle of sadness in her eyes. She seemed genuine.</p><p>"There are people in Camelot who still care for you, deep down. You've been hurt, and I'm sorry," he insisted. "Really, I am."</p><p>"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" She spat.</p><p>"I know that Gwen is still devoted to you."</p><p>Morgana stared at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. He had to be lying. After everything she'd done, there was no way in hell that Gwen would forgive her.</p><p>"I'm willing to let you go but you must do something for me," she said. "Tell her that I'm sorry."</p><p>Merlin raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Morgana cut the ties off of his wrists. "You're letting me go just like that?"</p><p>"I got what I wanted. There's no point keeping you around."<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The servant's return to Camelot that evening came with a lot of questions. Naturally, Arthur asked most of them.</p><p>"Where <em>were </em>you? You can't just go to the tavern whenever you feel like it!"</p><p>"I wasn't gone for long," replied Merlin. His lips were still blue from being held captive in that miserably cold cell.</p><p>"You look awful, Merlin. How much did you drink?" Arthur asked, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I lost track of that." He lied.</p><p>For the rest of the day, Merlin's mind was in disarray. <em>What was Morgana planning? What happens now that she knows of my secret? </em>he thought while tossing turning in his bed that night. He feared that he was in trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! Thanks for the support on the first chapter. I really appreciate the kudos and subscriptions :)</p><p>I've been quite busy recently and might be inactive for the next week or so. As a result, whether a chapter goes up next week is undecided - sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Wave Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Far from Camelot, Arthur's sister was sat on a stone-cold throne. Her hair was matted with carelessness and her heart rotten with hate. Throughout her life, Morgana was underestimated. To most, she was just the King's beautiful ward. Nothing more, nothing less. <em>If those people could see me now</em>, she'd think. "Those people", however, did not include Guinevere. As much as Morgana might, she couldn't deny how much she missed her maid. Merlin's voice replayed in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>"I know that Gwen is still devoted to you".</em>
</p><p>Was that true? Morgana scoffed. Of course not!</p><p>Her mind wandered more often than not. She had to focus, however, on the task ahead.</p><p>First, she'd exterminate Arthur's manservant - his magic-possessing, backstabbing manservant - to make taking down Arthur easier for her. "Emrys," Morgana muttered to herself, casually thinking about his downfall. Merlin had betrayed and isolated her. He had to pay the price.</p><p>Then, she had a moment of sudden genius and stood up from her throne. "I must tell Arthur!" She announced to an invisible crowd.</p><p>Morgana called for a group of soldiers who scuttled into the room.</p><p>"Yes, Lady Morgana?" One asked.</p><p>"Tomorrow at noon I'll ride towards Camelot," she said. "Alone and disguised. I need to speak to King Arthur. It's important."</p><p>"Understood." Said another.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Morgana's eyes stared at a spellbook while she repeated incantations to a pendant necklace in her hand. She needed to practice and get it right, even if it meant spending all night doing so.</p><p>After an hour of tedious attempts at this spell, Morgana looked into a mirror. Her hair was blonde and her face was not her own. It had worked! Her plan was unfolding quite smoothly so far. She just needed an outfit.</p><p>The outfit she chose was a peasant's dress and hooded cape which blended in perfectly with the people of Camelot.</p><p> Once she had reached the nearby stables, she got onto her horse and rode towards Camelot.</p><p>The kingdom was different than how she remembered it. The atmosphere was grey and it felt like time had slowed down. Everyone looked so melancholic. Morgana smiled behind her hood; <em>a hopeless kingdom is a weak one</em>.</p><p>Getting off of her steed, Morgana walked into the castle.</p><p>"Miss, you're not allowed into the castle at this moment in time."</p><p>With the click of her fingers, the guards were lying on the floor unconscious.</p><p>She opened the doors to the throne room and closed them behind her. In front of Morgana was Arthur, sitting on his grandiose and golden throne. Merlin was stood next to him.</p><p><em>How predictable</em>, she thought.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked.</p><p>A disguised Morgana started to cry. "It's my village - our crops have failed yet again. We're starving, Sire. We have no money. My children are sure to die!"</p><p>Arthur walked towards her with a sympathetic look on his face. "Calm down, it's alright. My men and I can take you back to your village with food for everyone."</p><p>Courtseying, Morgana whispered an inaudible incantation causing her complexion to gradually change.</p><p>"Hello, Arthur. Look at how sweet you are to your loyal subjects."</p><p>"Seize her!" He cried, pointing an angry finger to his sister.</p><p>Morgana smirked. This had worked out all too well.<br/>"Dear brother, at least hear what I have to say," she placed a pale palm on her heart. "I came here unaccompanied."</p><p>Leon and Gwaine held her in their grasps and she complied, staring at Merlin. He looked more on edge than usual, avoiding eye contact with Morgana. It was as if he knew why she was there.</p><p>"I found out something you'd want to know. Something about Merlin."</p><p>"Don't bring him into this," Arthur said firmly.</p><p>"Haven't you noticed? Tell me, how does a servant save a king's life, time and time again?"</p><p>Merlin stepped forward. "Arthur, don't listen to her."</p><p>"Go on, Emrys. Tell him or I will!"</p><p>Arthur scratched his head in confusion. "Emrys? Merlin, what is she talking about?"</p><p>"I wouldn't expect you to believe me when I say it, but keep an open mind," Morgana went on. "After all, you do have a reputation for being a fair king."</p><p>Tension rose throughout the hall. Everyone waited in silent anticipation for the witch to drop this revelation. Merlin was now staring Morgana in the eye, standing his ground, but hundreds of possibilities were running through his mind. <em>What if she tells Arthur? What if I'm sentenced to death? He'll never trust me again... I've failed.</em></p><p>"Arthur, your manservant possesses the thing you hate most - he's a sorcerer."</p><p>The king shook his head with disbelief upon hearing the ridiculousness. "I've had enough of your lies, Morgana! I would've noticed if that were true!"</p><p><em>There's no hiding now</em>, Merlin decided. <em>He deserves to know, once and for all</em>.</p><p>He composed himself, preparing for his demise.</p><p>"She's telling the truth. Emrys is my druid name," Merlin said bluntly.</p><p>"Don't be an idiot, Merlin. I'd know if a sorcerer was living in my castle."</p><p>"I meant what I said."</p><p>"Stop it," Arthur shook his head again, his voice breaking. "Stop it, Merlin. You can't be- you're not a sorcerer! I would know if that was true."</p><p class="">The king turned to his servant, ignoring the rest of the court. His face was filled with disappointment and betrayal. After all this time and he had no idea. The only man Arthur had ever trusted was looking back at him, but Arthur could no longer recognise his face.</p><p class="">Merlin felt guilty, desperate, and had succumbed to rage. Before he could think it through, his eyes gleaming gold, Morgana was flown backward. Her limp body had hit the wall and was now on the ground. Everyone was staring at him, including Arthur.</p><p class="">"I trusted you," The king's voice wavered. "And you've been lying to me for all this time!"</p><p class="">Reality gradually returned to Merlin and he eventually realised what he'd done. "Arthur, not all magic is evil, not all sorcerers are evil. Surely you can believe that?"</p><p class="">"I'm sorry, Merlin, but I want nothing to do with magic in my kingdom," Arthur said. "So, I want you to leave Camelot and never return."</p><p class="">"My Lord," interrupted Leon. "I understand the laws of the Kingdom but this is Merlin! He doesn't have a single evil bone in his body."</p><p class="">"The law still stands. Not only has he betrayed the kingdom, but he's betrayed me. Merlin, you are hereby banished from the kingdom of Camelot." Arthur winced as he said those words.</p><p class="">Suddenly, the supposedly paralysed body of Morgana Pendragon rose in front of the royal court. She wore an evil smile as she clicked her fingers. Before Arthur could warrant for her arrest, she had disappeared.</p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Merlin was in his room packing when nightfall arrived. Leaving Camelot didn't seem real.</p><p class="">Gwen and Gaius were by his side and helping him pack his belongings.</p><p class="">"I'm going to miss you," said Gwen solemnly. "First Lancelot, then Morgana and now you... I don't know how much more of this I can take. I wish was there. I could've talked some sense into Arthur."</p><p class="">"I'll miss you too Gwen. As for Arthur, Leon tried to do just that."</p><p class="">She gave a weak smile. "We should hurry, you need to get going."</p><p class="">Once they'd finished packing, Gwen, Gaius, and Merlin walked down to the drawbridge.</p><p class="">"Goodbye, Merlin," Gaius said, pulling Merlin into a hug. "You're like a son to me and it's going to be very quiet without you."</p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Merlin set off east, walking the same route he'd walked all those years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really wish the show did a magic reveal like this, it would've been so dramatic and angsty. I'm still disappointed at how Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic tbh (and in the last episode? Seriously?) so I decided to write my own magic reveal.</p><p>Also, no chapter next week because I'm busy atm and don't have time to write, hence why I'm posting a day early.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Place of Refuge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin is officially exiled from Camelot and Arthur is unsure about whether it was the right thing to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arthur, it's been weeks. When are we going to talk about this?" Gwen sighed, carefully pouring wine into the king's goblet.</p>
<p>"There's nothing to talk about," Arthur replied, sounding blunt, absentmindedly playing with the food on his plate.</p>
<p>She frowned. "You and I both know that's not true."</p>
<p>Arthur knew Gwen was right, but he couldn't come to terms with what he'd done. Merlin would never forgive him.</p>
<p>The thought lingered in Arthur's head, reminding him of his father. This situation resembled Uther greatly, and Arthur knew that. A shiver struck his spine at the realisation that him and his father were more alike than Arthur thought.</p>
<p>"Arthur," Gwen continued. "He's always been by your side and what you did... it shocked all of us. I know you - you're a great king, so what on earth are you doing?"</p>
<p>The king slammed his fist onto the table, nostrils flared, in frustration. “I did it to protect Camelot, is that so hard to understand?”</p>
<p>Gwen hung her head in disappointment and pouted. There was something deeper to this. Something far more meaningful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The forests that surrounded Camelot were always damp with mist snaking through trees. Persecuted groups were always hiding away from the bloody grasps of furious monarchs.</p>
<p>Merlin had met the druids prior to his banishment from Camelot. They were peaceful and kind people who always welcomed him – he was one of their own, after all.</p>
<p>After days of walking, he came across several tents hidden behind a hill where an old man approached him.</p>
<p>"Emrys, what brings you here?" He asked through his long beard. "Are you in danger?"</p>
<p>"Danger? I've been...” his voice wavered. “I’ve been exiled from the kingdom.”</p>
<p>The druid’s eyes widened, “the king spared you?”</p>
<p>Despite his low spirits and the tears in his eyes, Merlin chuckled at the misconception. “Yes, and this was the first place of refuge that came to mind.”</p>
<p>“Well then, Emrys,” continued the old druid. “Welcome home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it’s been so long (8 months to be exact!). I’ve been so busy with the current state of the world, GCSEs and whatnot. So much has happened these past few months that writing was not a priority for me. If I’m offline for a bit after this, you will definitely see more of me in May, as that’s when I leave school! I’ll have way more free time by then.</p>
<p>I’m so grateful that some people are still giving me kudos and hits for this story. It means so much to me &lt;3</p>
<p>This is a short chapter to get me back into the swing of things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>